


Proclamations and Revelations

by blueteak



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Background Zoe/Wade, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Zoe and Wade have some news. So do Lemon and Lavon.





	Proclamations and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



“Did Wade actually just pass out or is he just pretending?” Lemon asked, trying to get a glimpse of Wade through Lavon’s flippers.

It was no use. The crowd of goblins, witches, and Carries wearing bloody past their prime Belles dresses gathered around Wade made it impossible to see him.

“Did you happen to see Zoe’s costume?” Lavon asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

“What costume? She’s just wearing a huge t-shirt as far as I can see,” Lemon said, then shut her mouth, mortified. Zoe had her hands full, and if she wanted to wear a huge t-shirt as a costume, then that was her own concern.

Lavon’s flippers shook with the force of his laughter. “Look,” he said, pointing a…tentacle? Lemon would find a way to figure out what kind of creature he was trying to be before the night was over. Or she’d get her father to just ask him. “You can’t see Wade, but read Zoe’s shirt.”

“Welcome triplets,” Lemon read, matter-of-factly. And then it sunk in. 

“He really fainted, didn’t he?”

Lavon nodded.

“Is she really having triplets?” Lemon asked.

“No. Not even twins. She told me it was just the one when I congratulated her earlier.”

“Well,” Lemon said, drawing Lavon aside and reaching into his costume for a hand, “then their new baby will be friends with ours.”

Lavon started looking a little shaky himself. “Ours…you mean…”

Lemon nodded. “I didn’t plan on telling you at the Rammer Jammer Halloween Shindig, but I’m sure Wade would appreciate someone else passing out. Zoe and I are tired of stealing one another’s thunder. It’s time you and Wade got in on the act.”

Lavon pulled Lemon in for a kiss, shielding them from view with one of his flippers. 

At home, once their costumes had been taken off and they’d celebrated their news and almost drifted off to sleep, Lavon started chuckling. 

“I was just thinking of Wade and I stealing one another’s thunder, and how he would have announced the pregnancy,” Lavon explained.

He and Lemon looked at one another.

“That scene from _Alien_?” Lemon asked.

“That scene from _Alien_ ,” Lavon agreed.

“And how would you announce it?” Lemon asked. 

“A mayoral proclamation,” Lavon said, with no hesitation.

Lemon nodded, holding him close. “A mayoral proclamation,” she agreed.


End file.
